ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Warhorse Hoofprint/Current Sightings
Current known sightings and times: * Do not forget to update the Date/Time as well as Zone/Pos information! * Click "Edit" above and simply change the data where indicated! * Please use Month, Day: Time (Time Zone) format * Example: March, 13th: 8:36PM (MDT) {|class=sortable width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" border="1" |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="3%" align="center"|'ID' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="17%" align="center"|'Server' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="30%" align="center"|'Zone' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="20%" align="center"|'Position' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="30%" align="center"|'Date and Time' |- |align="center"|00 |Bahamut | Wajaom Woodlands | G-6 | August, 7th: 07:53:00PM (PST) |- |align="center"|01 |Shiva |Caedarva Mire | J-8 | August, 15th: 3:59AM (CST) |- |align="center"|02 |Titan |Bhaflau Thickets | G-7 | July, 16th: 12:44 (GMT) |- |align="center"|03 |Ramuh |Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | August 30th: 8:50pm (GMT) |- |align="center"|04 |Phoenix |Bhaflau Thickets | G-8 | August, 27th: 11:00PM (GMT-8) |- |align="center"|05 |Carbuncle |Mount Zhayolm | E-6 | September, 7th: 9:37AM EST |- |align="center"|06 |Fenrir |Caedarva Mire | G-9 (Dvucca Isle Point) | July, 27th: 5:11 PM (GMT-4) |- |align="center"|07 |Sylph |Mount Zhayolm |I-10 |May 19th: 19:33 GMT-4 |- |align="center"|08 |Valefor |Mount Zhayolm |D-6 |September 3rd, 11:30 PM PST |- |align="center"|09 |Alexander |Mount Zhayolm (Vozoid Island) |(G-6) |July 23rd, 3:30 EDT (GMT-5) |- |align="center"|10 |Leviathan |Mount Zhayolm | (I-10)Eruca Mound | August 4th, 8:38PM PST |- |align="center"|11 |Odin |Mount Zhayolm |(I-10) |August 28th, 8:47PM EST |- |align="center"|12 |Ifrit |Caedarva Mire |(J-8) |September, 3rd 12:04PM (EST) |- |align ="center"|13 |Diabolos |Caedarva Mire |J-8 (First Map) |August 24th 21:20 GMT+1 |- |align="center"|14 |Caitsith |Mount Zhayolm |E-8 |Aug 30th 2008 3:20pm GMT+1 |- |align="center"|15 |Quetzalcoatl |Caedarva Mire | J-9 (Azouph Staging Point) | August 18, 2008 11:00PM EST |- |align="center"|16 |Siren |Wajaom Woodlands - (North of Halvung Exit 4.) |(E-9) |August 25, 2008 20:25 PM PST |- |align="center"|17 |Unicorn |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-8) |26 June, 2008 @ 7:00pm (EST) |- |align="center"|18 |Gilgamesh |Bhaflau Thickets |Tunnel between H-8 & I-8 |September 3rd 2008 4:14PM GMT+1 |- |align="center"|19 |Ragnarok |Bhaflau Thickets |(G-8) |04:03 EDT 08/13/08 |- |align="center"|20 |Pandemonium |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-12) |August 3rd: 00:20 (EDT) |- |align="center"|21 |Garuda | Bhaflau Thickets | G-8 | Aug 31, 2008 12:25 PDT |- |align="center"|22 |Cerberus |Bhaflau Thickets |H-7 |July 8th: 23:00 GMT +1 |- |align="center"|23 |Kujata |Bhaflau Thickets |H-7 |August 2nd 12:30 PM CST |- |align="center"|24 |Bismarck |Wajaom Woodlands |G-12 |August 9th 1:00 AM PST |- |align="center"|25 |Seraph |Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | Aug. 31th, 12:10 (EST) |- |align="center"|26 |Lakshmi |Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | June, 22nd: 1:30PM (EST) |- |align="center"|27 |Midgardsormr |Wajaom Woodlands | E-8 | June, 13th: 01:00AM (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|28 |Fairy | Caedarva Mire | I-9 near a Marsh Murre | August, 10th: 12:20am (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|29 |Asura | Caedarva Mire | J-8 | Sept, 5 6:32PM(EDT) |- |align="center"|30 |Remora | Mount Zhayolm | E-6 | September, 6th; 2:04PM (PST) |- |align="center"|31 |Hades | Wajaom Woodlands | E-9 | August, 3rd; 12:11PM (PDT) |- |align="center"|32 |Midgardsormr | Mount Zhayolm | I-10 | June, 21st; 00:05AM (PDT) |- |align="center"|33 |Lakshmi | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | June, 22st; 4:08PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|34 |Phoenix | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | July, 13th; 4:17PM (CST) |- |align="center"|35 |Shiva | Caedarva Mire | G-9 (Second Map) | July, 21st; 8:04PM (PST) |- |align="center"|36 |Titan | Caedarva Mire | J-8 (First Map) | August, 6th; 20:15 (GMT+7) |-